Phases
by mkeys1
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my very first panic so please bear with me and no flames! I hadn't seen a lot of fanfic with Jotun Loki/Reader so I thought I should make one. It is non canon. Please leave any constructive criticism in the comments and I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Steam rolled out of the bathroom door as I was lying on the soft bed. Loki wanted to take a shower alone after our last almost romp together. He wanted space as he was angry with himself for almost letting his Jotun form out.

Moments ago, he had been passionately kissing and sucking my throat while deeply grinding into me. He growled as I took a piece of his jet black hair and pulled and twirled it. Loki stopped attacking my throat to look at me with his mischievous green eyes. He smiled and kissed me on my lips before kissing down my body. I groaned as he squeezed my breasts while grazing my lady parts. Loki climbed back up again to kiss my throat again. I was raking my fingernails over his shoulder blades when I noticed that his body felt cooler. Before I could ask, I felt something sharp pierce my throat. I looked at him to see his slightly sharpened canines painted with my blood. A look of horror flashed on his face followed by anger. Loki immediately withdrew himself from me and brusquely walked into the bathroom. I sat up and touched the two bite marks which felt unusually cool. My finger pads were stained with my blood. He returned with a towel, a few cotton balls, rubbing alcohol, and a bandage in hand. Loki handed me the towel without a word, obviously furious with himself. I put the towel where the two teeth marks punctured my skin while he poured some alcohol onto a cotton ball.

"Is this what you expect when lying with a monster?", he asked, still furious and ashamed of himself. Before I could answer, he gently patted a moist cotton ball on my skin. I yelped from the sting. His gaze softened and his jaw relaxed as he continued to pat the ball. The cotton ball was mostly light red with two dark red circles in the middle. Loki shook his head and got another one and patted some more.

"Loki, I don't blame you for that. I know you didn't intend to hurt me."

He pursued his lips and peeled out the bandage. "This is the third time I have done this. How can I be your dearly beloved when I keep hurting you when we make love?"

I let the silence hang for a few minutes after he finished putting the bandage on. I rubbed the bandage feeling for the two holes as he walked back into the bathroom to discard the towel and bloody cotton balls.

I pursued my lips before shyly suggesting, "Maybe it's time to let 'him' out?".

Lifting an eyebrow, Loki stepped into view of the bathroom door and asked "What?"

"Your Jotun form. Maybe it's time to…"

"No. Absolutely not," walking hastily towards me to sit on the bed, "we are not doing that!"

I looked at him incredulously asking, "Do you still think I fear your Jotun form?"

Loki sighed and looked away. "No…but you should. Do you remember the last two times I did something like this to you? The bruise on your leg? The scratches under your bicep? You have to understand that…Jotuns have a mating ritual as you would say where they basically copulate until their mate is with child."

I rubbed the bruise and scratches and snorted. "Well, that doesn't sound _so_ bad."

He turned around and he almost smiled because of my snort. "It may sound rather enticing… however Jotuns are not gentle lovers. They, well…we can be very controlling and dominating when aroused. Not to mention the potential risk of my inherent form giving you frost bite."

I smiled and scooted next to him rubbing my leg against one of his trying to get him back in the mood. "Well…maybe that is something I really want."

He looked at me and I gave him a wink. Loki sighed and shook his head. "I cannot risk you getting hurt because of me. Jotuns are monsters." He got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Is it because you don't think I can handle it or is it because you don't trust yourself?"

He paused and held his head down a little and said, "Both…I'm taking a shower." With that, he closed the door.

So I was still lying on the bed while Loki was in the shower sulking. I love him so much but I absolutely despise how his upbringing has made him reject his true heritage. When he showed me what he was a few months ago, I told him that it didn't scare me and that I still love him. He was so ecstatic to know that I had accepted him that day but he still doesn't accept himself. I knew that I needed to rouse him in order to get him to accept himself. I peeled the bandage off and folded it to put in the trash. Besides, he would probably bite me in that same area again.

I got up and curled my toes before quietly opening the bathroom door. The bathroom was very steamy and smells like mint white tea and eucalyptus leaf. I put my bandage in the trash can and looked at the door. Through the shower door, I saw Loki rinsing off what appeared to be his body wash. I pursued my lips before opening the shower door and joining him.

"I thought I should join you", trying to lighten the mood.

He looked back at me then continued to sulk under the shower head.

I huffed a little and approached him, "Loki…please understand that I want to be with you…ALL of you. Not just the Aesir you. I want to bond with you sexually…spiritually. I know that you may not trust yourself to control yourself…but I do. I really do and I love you so much. Can I…can I at least see your Jotun form again?"

Loki lifted his head a bit before turning around to face me. He sadly looked at me before closing his eyes. I watched as blue flooded his pale Aesir skin and his ridges and runes appeared on his body. The shower felt colder as there was a drop in temperature and there was more steam coming off of Loki.

He slowly opened his eyes to reveal blood red orbs staring back at me. He still had his jet black hair although he did get a little taller as I had to stretch up a bit to look at him. I walked towards him and ran my fingers from his forehead down his face lingering on his lips. Although his eyes were a different color, I could still see the insanely intelligent, witty, and mischievous Loki I had fallen in love with. I patted his shoulder and he bent his knees so that we were face to face. I grabbed his head and softly kissed the semi-circle rune that was on his forehead.

He looked up and I asked, "Can we at least start here?"

Loki chuckled and smiled. His slightly sharpened canines glistened. "I suppose we can." He stood up and leaned down to kiss me softly on my lips.

It felt like kissing ice cubes. I had to adjust to his taller height as I still had to stretch up to kiss him back when he stood back up. Almost as if he was reading my mind, he smiled against my lips and wrapped one long blue arm around my torso to prop me against the wall. Loki shifted me some inches off the ground and he closed the space between us before kissing me once more. I wrapped my legs around his calves while his cool tongue entered my mouth. He firmly placed one hand on the moist shower wall while the other moved down to squeeze my breast. I twirled and tugged a piece of damp hair with one hand while running my fingers on his shoulder blades with the other. Loki proceeded to assault my throat with his tongue and lips. I could feel a pressure build in my lower abdomen as he continued to roughly squeeze my breasts. I could feel his teeth graze my throat as his cool lips were sucking. I could feel his member on my inner thigh, fully aroused. I felt Loki move away from the place he had bitten before.

"It's okay, Loki. I know you need to do this."

He paused and looked at me. After a few moments passed, he tenderly kissed where my throat and shoulder meet and nuzzled it before his teeth found the two holes again. His breathing became harder and louder as he pressed his cool body against mine even closer. I could feel the skin around where his teeth are get significantly colder. I could tell whatever was happening with Loki was intensifying as his hips were softly thrusting towards my stomach. Any other time, I would have appreciated him trying to control himself but I really needed him to fuck me.

I felt him smile against my skin and heard " _As you wish_."

Before I could ask if I misheard him, he easily lifted one of my legs and entered me. I curled my toes a bit as his member is a bit bigger than it is when he is in his Aesir form.

" _Forgive me, my love. You shall adjust within moments. And yes, it appears we are psychically linked_."

He thrusted very slowly, giving me time to adjust. While doing so, he rubbed my shoulders and ran his hands down my body, giving my ass a hard squeeze. That made me forget the pain for a moment as I moved my legs just above his butt. After the pain subsided, I decided to one up by reaching my hand to tickle his scrotum. It worked much better that I expected as Loki growled against my skin while shoving himself deeper, falling into a deep but increasingly fast rhythm. I felt his body get even colder as he placed one of his hands back on the shower wall once more. His teeth were still in my skin although the area on my throat did not feel as cold as before. His pace became faster and faster, driven by a need to mark me. I felt his teeth come out of my skin and felt his cool tongue lick the holes before gazing at me. Loki's blood red pupils were like saucers and he began to grunt as his thrusts became more erratic. Taking his hand off the wall momentarily, he grabbed my hips in order to shift himself inside me. My body jolted when he found the spot. I began seeing stars as he mercilessly pounded into that spot. I felt an intense pressure build as Loki squeezed his eyes shut, grunting. A pressure was building in him too as his thrusts became uncontrollable.

" _Dearest…I love you._ "

I focused my eyes on his as the pressure was building in both of us. "I love you too."

Loki reached down and rubbed my clit. My muscles shook as my vision was blurred with stars. He came a moment after me as I felt his cool seed spill inside. His thrusts weakened and slowed as both of our breaths slowed down. He let down me gently. We were both heaving and leaned into each other under the shower stream. Despite still being in his Jotun form, he did not feel as cold to me as before. Before I could ask, Loki took my face in both hands and tenderly kissed me. It was the sweetest kiss I had ever received from him.

As I kissed him back, I asked in my head, " _Now, was that so bad_?"

" _No, it wasn't."_ Loki let go of my face and his red eyes darkened mischievously. " _And we are not through yet_."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Loki's cool hips slammed behind me as I grip the headboard of the bed. His thrusts made the bed creak and my arms made the headboard hit the wall. His hands griped my hips as he growled out, "Are you satisfied now, dearest?"

Truth be told I couldn't complain. This was the fifth time we had copulated after our fun in the shower. Loki was not exaggerating when he said that Jotuns do a mating ritual. However, he didn't tell me that their mates are also affected.

 _*Five hours ago*_

The second time after the shower, Loki carried me out of the shower and spoke adoringly in his Aesir tongue. He hasn't taught me enough words yet but I did catch "dearly beloved". We laid on our bed until I had a sudden urge to be on top of him. From the smoldering look he had, it sparked a fire within me. I rolled on top of him and guided him into me. I leaned forward to nip at his throat while slowly grinding myself against him. Loki softly groaned and his hands slid to hold my butt as I moved up to kiss his lips. My thrusts were still slow but they were deep and I could hear Loki crooning in the back of his throat. While I was doing this, I got the idea to also mark him the same way he marked me.

 _"_ _My love, please do it."_

I smiled against his lips as I had an idea as to how to accomplish that. As my thrusts sped up and became more erratic, I slid my mouth down his throat and bit him. Hard. Loki grunted a little from the pain so I kissed the underside of his jaw before continuing to bite him again. His breaths became more labored and audible as I felt like I had a sudden rush of memories that weren't mine. I saw everything; from seeing his father Odin telling him he was a Frost Giant to the Avengers stopping him from destroying New York. I could also feel what he felt in those situations. Angry. Jealous. Resentful. But also hurt. Even sad and lonely. I could feel everything he felt. Loki's cool hands slid across my back before squeezing in between us to grab my breasts.

 _"_ _Oh, so you like the girls then?"_

I heard him chuckle. _"I've always liked the girls."_

My thrusts became faster as I felt my own climax approaching.

The sensation of his cool body rubbing against my warm body gave me the urgency to finish marking him as mine. One of Loki's hand slid down to finger my clit and a wave of ecstasy shook my entire body.

Exhausted, I was about to get off Loki when he suddenly pulled me to stay on him.

"I must still be within you in order for the bond to be solidified."

I brought one leg to the other side and lowered myself towards him. He pulled me closer to him as I regarded him more closely. Loki's cool breath tickled my nose as I look at how his jet black hair contrasted with his frosty blue skin. I touched the semi circle ridge pattern on his forehead.

"What does this pattern mean?"

Loki swallowed. "It means that I am of Jotun royalty." He seemed reticent to discuss the subject as he looked away from me.

I put a hand on his face. "Loki, you can tell me more about how you felt when your…Father told you about your heritage. Besides…I saw some of your memories."

An inky black eyebrow lifted. "You did?" He seemed more amused. "Well, then I believe us marking each other has not only strengthened our bond but has also given access to the other person's memories."

"I could also feel the way you felt from what I saw…hey, what did you see from me?"

Loki flashed a toothy smile and chuckled. "In due time, I will tell you my love. Now, regarding your previous inquiry…" He became pensive.

"As you know, Thor and I…we weren't always the best of brothers growing up. He and his friends the Warriors Three would bother me for not taking up fighting like they and many other young Asgardian boys did. With the exception of Lady Sif, learning how to fight was more for boys and learning magic was more for girls. At times, I would retaliate against Thor and his friends with my magic which would get me into heaps of trouble."

I smiled. "Well, you still get into trouble for it now. Remember Tony's shampoo and Clint's arrows last week?"

Loki smiled and laughed. "Ah yes, the metal man and the archer. I have something more in store for them in the near future." He laughed some more and seeing him laugh so carefree and open made me glad that I had interrupted.

His laughing died down before he continued. "Although Mother never favored one over the other, my Father…well, Odin always seemed to favor Thor over me. While my mother supported everything that I did including magic, Odin did not do the same. He wanted to spend more time with Thor and he wanted to groom him to be the next King of Asgard. Even though he told both of us that we were born to be kings, I just _knew_ that Thor would be king. From the way Odin treated me as a child, I always sensed that I was…different. Then, after our little adventure in Jotunheim, I realized that it was true. Odin only decided to explain after he found me in the Vault with the Casket. "

He then begun to sound bitter. "He claimed that I was a 'helpless child' suffering and alone. He thought that I could be a pawn that would bring the two kingdoms together. I began to grill Odin for his treatment towards me over the years and his preference for Thor when his breath started to become labored and he slowly sank to the ground. Although I was angry and hurt for what he did, I called the guards to attend to him. My smoldering, negative emotions made me formulate a plan to prove that I was the better son suited for the throne."

I pondered before asking, "Is that why you let the Frost Giants into Asgard?"

Loki swallowed. "Yes. I forged a deal with King Laufey of Jotunheim in order to orchestrate a plan to make me the rightful king. I wanted to not only let Odin pay for what he did to my people years ago but I also needed something to help me get the throne while Thor was banished on Earth."

"And that's why you killed King Laufey after Thor got back to Asgard?"

Loki sighed. "Yes. When the Bifrost was destroyed and we were hanging from the edge of it, I told Odin 'I could have done it, Father. I could have done it. For you. For all of us.' That was THE moment I knew that I had failed as a son. I just didn't want to bear the weight of being a disappointment and failure to him so that is why I ignored Thor's plea and fell into the abyss."

I began to chew on my lip. Loki took one of my hands and curiously felt each finger and knuckle with his thumb and index finger. He _always_ did that when he was about to talk about something really serious.

"And then of course, that's how I had gotten to Earth and took control of Dr. Selvig. I hadn't realized it then but the Chitauri found me before I arrived at Earth and I was under the same mind control that I put Dr. Selvig and the archer under."

"That's right! I did notice that in pictures of you from New York, your eyes had some sort of icy blue color in them but now they are vibrant green."

"Yes, my love. My eyes are normally green. Under the control of the Chitauri, I had become suddenly hellbent on destroying the Earth and anyone who comes in my way like the Avengers. I though that humans were small, petty beings that needed to be ruled"

I snickered and rubbed a leg against him. "Well, I'm sure you don't believe that anymore as you _are_ with a so called 'small, petty' human."

Loki chuckled. "Don't tempt me, woman. I cannot always practice restraint."

Oh, that turned me on even more. Half of me wanted him to not be restrained and have his way with me but I decided against it. For now.

"I had wanted to lay waste to a planet that didn't do anything to me. I wasn't able to come to my senses until the Hulk…"

"Smashed the shit out of you, right?"

"Right. After I recovered from my injuries, the Avengers had me and Thor took me back to Asgard for punishment. I had my trial before I was given solitary confinement for sometime. I was able to still talk to Mother as she was the only one who did or still wanted to. I still had a bed and my books but when I found out she died from an attack on Asgard, I lost it. After the whole city mourned, Thor had come to me to strike up a deal to help him defeat the Dark Elves. I seemed cold and collected as always towards him but he saw right through my illusion. Literally and figuratively. My confinement was a mess with my bookshelf and bed overturned. My clothes were disheveled and I hadn't slept since hearing of her death. I had thought all of these years he would be rather ignorant of my feelings but I was genuinely surprised to know that he knew Mother's death had affected me."

Loki continued to play with my hand while I looked at the ceiling.

"But I never thought that my attempt to masquerade as Odin would land me back on Earth. Especially with the aftermath of Ragnarok, it is fortunate that my assistance during the war gave me a rather harmless 'banishment' on Earth. I probably would have gotten a much worse punishment if it wasn't for that…"

I swallowed and looked at Loki as I could sense a change in tone.

"However, I had never suspected that the very heroes responsible for defeating me in New York would have to accept me as part of my banishment. It was beyond laughable. Some were very outraged and threatened to withdraw from the team while others, although not thrilled about me being a member, were mostly silent. Tensions were high for awhile but then I could find myself eventually striking up a sort of friendship with Anthony Stark and the young man with the arachnid powers. Anthony gave me the name 'Reindeer Games' and the young arachnid followed suit. Ms. Romanov keeps me at arm's length although she is still cordial while her archer friend simply converses with me when need be. The scientist avoids me as well but the soldier and his falcon friend respect me enough as they know I am a valuable member. The Black Panther however…he does not care."

I nodded. "Well, I know that the team dynamics aren't perfect but…at least you have me!"

Loki pulled me closer. "Mmm, yes I feel quite fortunate to be chosen by you." He then climbed on top of me so that his body was covering all of mine. Loki lowered his head to nuzzle the crook of my neck. He was peppering my throat with soft kisses when I heard a strange noise from the back of his throat.

I put my hand on the middle of his back to feel the sensation.

"Are you purring?"

"It sounds like I am. Dearest, please lie back."

He angled himself towards my entrance and slowly entered me. He continued to purr as I took in the slowness of his thrusts. Loki put both forearms to frame my face and slowly touched my cheek with his cool blue fingers. They left a trail of a chilling sensation on my face as they traced down my throat slowing glossing over the holes of the mark. Loki then drew his fingers up to my pulse. He used his other hand to check his as well.

"What is it?"

"Our pulse is the same, my 's never happened before." He seemed ecstatic to say the least. Suddenly, I also felt his ecstasy. Our bond was linking us together more than I thought. Under the excitement, it felt like we were in a sea of bliss and content. His languid and slow movements made it feel like nothing could pull us down from this sea. It was a high that I didn't want to come down from. My tight, warm walls clenched around him as he felt his climax coming. Loki gritted his teeth as he did not want to ruin the moment by going faster.

 _"_ _I love that you are being a gentleman about it."_

 _"_ _Tis only for you, my love."_

I smiled at that as I felt him spill himself into me. He panted after managing to be slow but intense for so long and like before, he did not withdraw from me. Instead, he stayed within me as he pulled me closer to his chest. I pressed my cheek to his beating heart and he rested his chin on top of my head, resuming his purring. He hooked one long leg in between mine and made small circles with his thumbs on my back.

 _"_ _Thank you so much for listening earlier, love. I hadn't confided into anyone my side of the story like I had just done with you."_

 _"_ _It was my pleasure. I love you after all."_ I then kissed his cold, Frost Giant heart.

I felt another shot of happiness from him again and a small tear fell on the crown of my head. He softly kissed it.

 _"_ _What have I ever done to deserve someone like you?"_

Our breaths were in unison for awhile until both of us drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I opened my eyes and I saw that I was in my mind library. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a white dress with deep green flowers. I was barefoot and the marble floor felt cool under my feet. My mind library had enormous windows that let in a lot of sunlight. There was no librarian as the mind library stores my memories, knowledge, and other miscellaneous stuff in my head. It can be accessible while I dream. Normally, I am the only one that is here but I heard books being shuffled so I decided to investigate. My feet padded on the floor as I got closer to the sound. I found Loki stacking books and putting them in their designated areas on the shelves. He was in his Aesir form and he was wearing an all black suit and tie and black dress shoes. I stared at him for a moment noting how absolutely sexy he was. I shook my head and approached him wondering what he was doing inside my head. Literally.

He noticed me and said, "Ah, hello, dearest! I'm glad you are here."

He eyed my dress while stacking more books onto the shelf. "Lovely dress by the way. I am fond of the color of the flowers."

I put my fists on my hips. "What are you doing here?"

Loki chuckled and put two books onto a lower shelf. "I'm showing you what I have access to your mind."

I went past him and picked up a book. It was brown and thick with dark grey covering on some parts of the book cover. The title had "Four Year Old Memories" in pale gold letters.

"What did you see in this book?"

He took the book and flipped through. "I only saw that you were utterly adorable as a four year old. And a few other things." He smiled at that.

I grimaced once he showed me my picture. "You found that picture?"

"Don't worry. The missing tooth and the oversized Santa Claus hat adds to the charm." He winked as he put that book back on the shelf.

Unsatisfied with the response he gave earlier, I asked again, "Loki, what are you doing here?"

He turned towards me and looked above my head as if he were searching for a way to explain his answer. "I am Loki but I am not actually Loki. The bond established by your 'real' selves has allowed a sort of manifestation of the other in our minds. In case, if the real Loki were ever out of your reach, you would have myself to talk to. I would have access to all of the real Loki's memories, knowledge, and anything else that goes on in his mind."

"Wow!" I was totally hyped but then slightly weirded out by it. "How are you able to do this? Is there another me in Loki's mind too? Should I call you Dream Loki?"

Dream Loki chuckled and took one step closer to me. "Yes, you may. Due to the many acts of copulating, the bond has not only allowed access to the emotional realms of each other but also the mental realms as well. There is another 'you' in the real Loki's mind. If for any reason, the 'real' Loki were away from you, you would have myself, 'dream' Loki, to converse with. For example, you could come find me here in order to inquire of the real Loki's whereabouts and health if he were fighting with his comrades for example. I can also be a source of comfort as well." He smiled at me.

Trying to digest his response, I turned around walked out onto the main floor and Loki followed me. The heels of his dress shoes echoed as we walked down the library. My feet padded on the floor as dream Loki smiled and folded his hands behind his back and walked closer to me.

"You seem pensive, love."

I chewed my lip. "I want to know why I have been brought here with you being here. I mean, I am usually the only one that can access my mind library but I just feel kind of…violated."

Dream Loki nodded. "Did my counterpart not just confide into you of his hidden feelings?"

I couldn't lie. The real Loki did practically bare his soul to me. "Yes."

We were approaching a set of red cotton couches and a small round table with a lamp on it.

"Intimacy is a two way street, darling." He winked before walking ahead to sit down.

He plopped down on a love seat and propped one long leg on the other knee. I started to sit in the smaller chair but he patted next to him. I got up and sat on the opposite side on the love seat but dream Loki pulled my legs so that I would be closer to him.

Dream Loki raised an eyebrow. "Why so distant, love?"

I folded my arms. "To be honest, I was excited before about this whole thing but now I'm concerned that you may, I dunno, raid my mind or something. Like, not everything in my mind is meant to be read by you."

Dream Loki pondered for a moment. "Alright. Tell me what you don't want me to read."

I sighed. "I'm sorry that I would even have to tell you this. I'm not exactly proud of everything I've done in the past."

He quipped, "The same argument can be made for my counterpart."

"That was consensual. I never invaded real Loki's mind in order for him to tell me what was going on."

Dream Loki swallowed. "…I did not intend to invade your mind. The nature of this bond was more…'expansive' than expected."

I drew my legs up to chin. Dream Loki raised an eyebrow as my dress hitched at my thighs. "I just don't like the idea of being possibly taken advantage of again."

Dream Loki ceased oggling at how high my dress was. "Why would you say that?"

I looked away. "Cause it's happened before."

Dream Loki turned my face back towards him. "Please tell me, love."

I sighed before beginning. "Before I met the real Loki and the Avengers, I was working with S.H.I.E.L.D…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I thought I could contain myself after telling Dream Loki what happened but instead, I was curled up beside him staining his black suit with my tears.

He was rubbing small circles on the middle of my back. My breaths became ragged as I continued to cry.

"Shh, there, there, love. It wasn't your fault. Now, I understand why you were acting the way you were before."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before! I know I asked the real you to be honest with me but I didn't do the same!"

Dream Loki leaned down to kiss my tear trails and rocked me a little. "Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore." As my crying began to subside, I smelled a warm blueberry scone. I looked and he had one in a napkin in his long hand.

"Thank you." I took the scone from his hand and began to eat it.

Dream Loki gave a soft smile. "I know they are your favorite. I read that in your "Four Years Old Memories" book."

I leaned on him as I continued to eat it. "Thank you for listening earlier…and for letting you use your suit as a tissue."

Dream Loki looked down at his tear stained suit and chuckled. "The pleasure is all mine, love."

I finished the scone before saying, "It's a shame too because you do look _very_ sexy in it."

Dream Loki raised an eyebrow, obviously very intrigued with the way things are going.

"Do I now? Did I forget to mention that you look especially lovely in that dress?" He slid his hand along my shoulder before pulling one my dress straps down.

I remembered he told me that earlier but he was just trying to hook me in. I pretended to be coy instead.

"Hm, no…must've have slipped my mind." I brought my leg onto to the couch to tempt him but not to totally let him have a view of my ladyparts. I was going to save that tactic for later.

Dream Loki kissed the side of my knee. "Perhaps, I shall remind you again."He then trailed soft kisses onto my inner thigh before kissing my core.

"You want to know what my Silvertongue feels like?"

I looked down and he looked positively devious. I gave him a breathy 'yes'. I threw my head back as his tongue entered my warm folds and danced around skillfully as I clutched the head of the couch. He did swirls, ups and downs, and figure eights before alternating between a kiss and a lick. I yelped as I felt a little nip on one of the walls. While attending to my lady parts, he put one long finger in and made a gentle hooking sensation. He used his other hand to squeeze my breast.

I gave a breathy laugh. "No matter if it's the real or dream Loki, both of you are still fond of the girls huh?"

Dream Loki growled in affirmation as he continued to kiss and swirl around my walls. I felt my climax starting to build as I began to rock my hips forward slightly. However, before it could build, Dream Loki stopped suddenly. I was about to shoot him with a dirty look but then I saw him unbuckling his pants and unzipping himself.

"Oh don't worry, we are definitely not finished here." He pressed himself into me and made a deep, vertical stroke into me and into the couch.

My hands felt his lean back before reaching down to feel his bum. He chuckled at that.

"I suppose you are fond of my bum, now is it?"

"I've always been found of your bum!" I giggled.

Dream Loki began to make deep strokes into me as I started to shout after every stroke. Thank goodness, this is not a real library or we would have been making a ruckus! He peppered soft kisses on my heart and breast before kissing my lips. His shoulder length jet black hair was sweaty and in my face as I began to see white spots in my vision. I began seeing more of them as Dream Loki thrusted harder and faster. I saw less and less of him as the white spots grew bigger to blind my vision.

I gasped out as I almost climaxed, "Dream Loki, I will see you again right?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Of course, love." A few more thrusts and Dream Loki came. My vision became all white.

I shouted as I woke up seeing stars, swirls, and everything in between. I looked around and I wasn't in my mind library anymore. I was still in bed with Loki who was still in his Jotun form. Before I could wake him up, he shouted just as loudly as I did and woke up heaving. Disheveled, he sat up and looked at me.

"It looks like the same thing happened to you, love." He nodded towards my legs.

I furrowed my eyebrows and pulled up the sheets and I saw that I had came. In my sleep. I was completely blown away.

"Okay, we did not just have dream sex, did we?"

Loki gave me a one sided smile. "It would appear that we did."

I stretched and yawned. The sun had begun to set as our room appeared darker. "What time is it?"

"Evening." Loki swung his legs off the bed and walked over to his chest to put on some clothes.

My stomach growled. I watched him as he put on a white cotton t shirt and gray sleep pants. As he pulled the shirt over his head, I could see his pale skin flood his blue skin. His blood red eyes turned green once more and he had gotten a little bit shorter. I knew that I wanted to tempt him one last time. But how? I wanted to tempt Loki so badly that I wanted him to have his way with me. I felt so devious and dirty and I loved it. I got off the bed and walked over to my own chest so that he wouldn't suspect me cooking up something. I took out a long gray sleep shirt and pulled it over my head.

Trying to sound normal, I asked, "Want to order pizza?"

Loki smiled. "I would be delighted to."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

We were both eating pretty much in silence. Loki and I both ordered a cheese pizza. It had gotten much darker outside while we were eating.

Remembering my plan from earlier, I wanted to get things going. In order to ease into it, I began by commenting, "I just love the nighttime. It may seem dark and scary at first but it is kind of peaceful…and beautiful."

Loki raised his eyebrow as he ate.

I continued, "Think about it. When mostly everyone is asleep, you can see things people don't normally stay up to see such as the stars. It also provides solitude. Even though many people are scared of the dark, I am not scared."

Loki finished off a crust and commented, "But monsters lurk around in the shadows and in the darkness. Are you not afraid of them?" I saw it in Loki's eyes that he knew where this was going.

I got up and sat on the table right in front of him. "Hm, yes, I suppose people should be afraid."

Whispering, I leaned in while rubbing my leg against his. "But monsters can also give a good fuck as well."

His eyes widened at my audacity.

Smiling inwardly, I took it further. I swung my legs onto the table and crawled like a cat away from him. I stopped a few feet in and laid provocatively on the table with my sleep shirt just barely covering my ass.

"Vampires can be scary. With the teeth, pale skin, and Dracula like appearance. However, it would be incredibly hot being bitten by one. The sensation of having your essence being taken while a vampire's dick is pulsing inside of you. The cool feel of the pale but sharp fingers clawing at your skin while being swallowed by one's brooding darkness. But that's not my favorite monster."

I got up and slowly crawled a feet again before swiveling around to face Loki. I pressed myself to the table making sure he has a good view of my chest. What I was doing was working as I could see his blue skin slowly creep back once more and his green eyes had some traces of red in them.

"Werewolves, see, are scary as hell too. Uncontrollable. Deadly. Unstoppable. Until the full moon is over of course. However…they also go in heat." I laughed at that to tempt Loki more. I could see him breathing harder, trying to restrain himself. "Werewolves have this urgent need to rut with their mates. They are also quite famous for being absolutely _seductive_ during their heat cycle. Warm bodies, sharp teeth, and an urge to mate. However, they aren't my favorite either."

I slowly got up again and crawled backwards towards the edge of the table.

"But do you know what my favorite monster is?"

Loki's restraint was dwindling as his face became totally blue and he let answered with a frosty "No".

"Frost Giants." I criss crossed my legs and asked seductively. "Do you want to know why?"

Loki stayed in his seat and asked "Why?"

I slowly straightened out one leg and began, "Well, a certain Frost Giant's personality appealed to me in a very special way that no else could. He is very very mischievous and witty." I folded that leg so that he began to see my ladyparts. I slowly straightened the other leg. "I have bonded over many things with this Frost Giant through Netflix, paintball fighting, and others. He has made me the happiest I have ever been in my life. Additionally, I have had incredible sex with him." I folded the leg and rolled my neck backwards so that he could have a better look at my marked throat and returned his smoldering gaze.

"But the strange thing is…this Frost Giant has never acted like a monster in bed particularly. Maybe I ought to rethink my choice…what do you think?" I set my palms back on the edge of the table and gave Loki a seductive smile. He crawled onto the table and I could see that he was trying his hardest to restrain himself. His breath was labored and his red pupils were like saucers again.

Loki whispered dangerously, "I must warn you now that I must have my way with you now that you've tempted me…this will undoubtedly be quite rough."

I brought his face closer to mine and said, "Bring it on, tiger."

He grinned wickedly. "Hold on."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

 _Present_

Loki teleported us both back into the bedroom with a green crackle. He growled as he magicked both of our clothes off.

"Eager are we?'" I said as he kissed and covered me with his cool body.

"I must have you now, you little devious minx." He growled out, walking us both toward the bed. I couldn't argue with that nickname.

We became tangled in the sheets again as he turned me over laying me on my stomach. I stood up on my knees as he entered me from behind. I grimaced and squeezed my toes as he entered me at a weird angle. I felt Loki's hand grip my hip while he leaned over my back to use the other hand to grip my throat. I could tell he wanted his rhythm to go very fast at first but he still decided to go slowly.

"You could go as fast as you want, you know." I said he smoothed his hand down from my throat to my breasts.

"Well don't mind if I do." I felt him grin up against my ear.

Immediately he set a very fast, staccato tempo that had surprised me. It was a very pulsating sensation that got deeper the more times he entered. I put my hands on the headboard in order to maintain balance. He leaned up to put both hands on my hips as his thrusts made the bed creak. His hips were smacking into my behind.

As his thrusts became deeper, he growled out, "Are you satisfied now, dearest?" I felt a very intense pressure built up in my lower abdomen.

I gasped out, "Yeah…this is…intense."

"You should not have tempted me, minx. " He gasped out. I could tell he would be close soon.

"Where would the fun be if I hadn't tempted you, hm?" I countered.

He didn't verbally answer. Instead he responded by going even faster and deeper. Suddenly, he lifted meep so that we were both on on knees. He squeezed my breasts from behind as he continued to thrust. I felt that I was close too as Loki softly kissed and nipped at my neck. He found my mark and kissed that as well. He groaned and hugged me from behind even more as I felt him spill himself inside me. I soon followed him and we both were light headed from the intensity. I felt a new chilling sensation on my mark.

"Would you say the bond has been solidified?"

Loki, exasperated, said, "I'd say so."

He withdrew from behind and gently laid me down. He laid next to me propped on an elbow and took my hand.

"Dearest, no words can express how grateful and honored to be loved by you. I can only hope that I will continue to be worthy of your love, among other things." I saw out of the corner of my eye his eyes flicker in a downward area but I didn't question it as I was too tired from our lovemaking.

"Loki, love, I am honored to be loved by you as well." I kissed his fingers and began to drift into sleep. The last thing I felt was Loki's cool embrace before I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I opened my eyes and I am in my Mind Library again except this time I was wearing a pure white dress with lace flowers on it. For some reason, my body was giving off a shimmery glow, particularly towards my stomach area. I padded down the main floor trying to find Dream Loki. I approached the same book aisle I found him in the last time but he wasn't there. Then I heard some book shuffling some aisles down. I walked past a few of them before seeing Dream Loki in a casual black and green buttoned up shirt and nice dark jeans.

Before I could say 'hi' to him, Dream Loki said, "Hello, my love. Back so soon? I thought you would have been tied up in bed longer." He grinned at that last sentence as he put a book onto a shelf.

I chuckled at that. "Yeah, we have been busy. I tempted the real Loki, you know."

"Oh I know and even though he restrained himself initially, he is very glad that you did." Dream Loki winked.

I twiddled my fingers before asking, "So, is our bond complete?"

He stopped and faced me. "Yes, it is. Although you can still have sex as many times as you want, your access to each other's Mind Libraries among other things. In addition…you seem to have changed yourself. You have this glow about you."

"I know! I didn't have it the last time. I don't know what it means. Do you?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know either. But I'm sure you will find out in time." He winked again at that as he put an unfamiliar book onto the shelf.

"Wait, what do you mean 'find out in time?'" I asked, walking closer as I was intrigued by what this all meant.

His gaze flicked downward before meeting my eyes, "All in due time, my love."


End file.
